Remus Lupin's Journals
by YaoiLover1994
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco Malfoy help Harry clean his old house in Godric Hallow, they come across Remus's journals . All of them learn how a young werewolf lives in Hogwarts with his three friends and how much trouble and love they went through and betrayle of an close friend. They go through Sadness, Love, Friendship, hearbreak, Angst..and most of all Death REALLY SAD!
1. Chapter 1

**Sup my lovers out there! :3 here's my new new new! story I actually like this idea and will update frequently if I'm not that means I have trouble at home or I'm grounded ;)**

* * *

I walked through Godric's Hollow towards my house that I was cleaning up, with me was Hermione, Ron, and unfortunately Malfoy. It took some time for me to allow him to come with me to my parents house but I allowed him to.

We had just came back from Remus and Tonk's funeral, Teddy was with Mrs. Weasley she had begged to keep him for a while. Right now we looking through boxes sorting out things, I was in my parents room with Malfoy because Ron didn't want him to be near him and he didn't trust Malfoy with Hermione alone so I guess I was stuck with the brat for a while.

"Jeeze it's so dusty in here" Malfoy grumbled.

I rolled my eyes "obviously since no one's been here for a long while" I said pausing at my parent's wedding pictures, both smiling with my mom in an off white traditional wedding gown and my dad in his black tux kissing my mom's cheek, I smiled sadly at the picture and placed it back in the box.

"Harry!" I heard Hermione call, Malfoy and I stood up looking towards the door to see Hermione walk in the room, she held up a box that labeled **Remus** **Lupin **"I found this and look..." she took out two journals after placing the box down on the bed "his journals of when he was in Hogwarts."

"How do you know?" I asked. Malfoy snorted and held up a book "you dumb fuck it says right here **Remus Lupin Journals of Hogwarts."**

Ron scowled "great another Hermione but in male form"

I snickered and both Malfoy and Hermione glared at me, I quieted down and looked the other way. "well can we read them?" Ron said looking excited. Malfoy snorted "calm your dirty underpants, obviously we can't since it's his journals. How would you like it if I read your dirty diary when you are dead?"

Hermione and Ron glared at him while I just shrugged "It's not a Diary malfoy it's a journal" Ron said pointing to the label.

Malfoy gave a one shoulder shrugged "whatever, it's the same thing" he said turning back around and started dusting the boxes. All three of us rolled our eyes and turned back to the box "Oi, Mate" Ron whispered looking back at Malfoy making sure he didn't hear then turned back to me "can we read them? I mean no offense Harry but Professor's passed on, so I mean it's not like he's going to be upset or anything, right?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Malfoy passed us with box in his hands "oh sure, you can but if you want a dead person haunting you, no offense potter"

"None taken"

Malfoy smirked at me then glanced at the box and his eye brows raised "Oh hello?" he said shoving the box into Ron's arm who poofed out a breath "Oh Merlin how heavy is this?" he heaved out.

I watched as Malfoy took out an old looking letter from the box "its call being a man" he said glancing at Ron who set the box down with trouble "you should learn it" I cracked a smile but stopped when Ron charged towards Malfoy who looking back calmly with a steely gaze, Hermione stopped him before Ron could lay a punch and I don't think he could have because Malfoy, hate to admit it, can easily dodge and throw a punch himself.

"Let me see" I said changing the subject grabbing the letter from Malfoy's hands who glared at me and placed his fist on his hips "excuse me, didn't your mother tell you not to take things from other's hands?" He demanded looking angry.

I stared at him "she didn't, my mothers dead remember?" I said reminding him hating the way I talked about her so bluntly.

Malfoy's mouth opened in an 'o' "oh yeah, forgot. Pity" he said shrugging his shoulders again.

"Listen, Malfoy if you aren'ts going to respect Harry rightfully, we'll be happy to send you to Azkaban and let the dementors have you" Ron snarled.

I winced when Malfoy glared at him then smirked "oh look at you, being all tough guy" he cooed walking closer to Ron who gulped and slowly gripped his wand tighter in his hands. "You and what army are going to send me back to Azkaban, who do you have? hmm a few friends. Who do I have? The whole Ministry of Magic to prove I'm innocent."

Hermione glared at Malfoy as he stood an inch away from Ron who looked slightly uncomfortable, I watched as Malfoy tilted his head like a kitten, he ran the tip of his wand over Ron's stomach towards his neck to the tip of his chin "besides, I don't think even Potter will take your side"

"Shut your mouth Malfoy" Hermione seethed.

"Quite Muggle born, when grown ups are taking you should learn to keep your mouth shut." Malfoy said not even looking in her direction his cold silver eyes still on Ron

I shifted uncomfortably as Hermione blushed looking quite angry then looked at me as if telling me to stop this, Malfoy did stop but walked towards me and stood by my side "Potter has taken his oath to protect me, and I'm sure he wouldn't send me to Azkaban, would you?" he asked me the last part.

"uh-um, no?"

Ron fumed and glared at me while Malfoy smirked and tugged on my sleeve making me glance down at him. "Well what are you waiting for? Hurry up and read the letter" Malfoy demanded pushing me down on the bed and sitting down next to me getting comfortable.

"Uh Malfoy..." I started, but Hermione finished for me.

"Listen Malfoy" she started as he looking up at her "you haven't been with us since first year so you have no right to know about Professor's personal letter to Harry" Hermione finished and Ron nodded in approval "besides you don't even know about professor, you hated him."

Malfoy stared at both, then at me as he expected me to back him up but I couldn't, Hermione and Ron were right. I stood up and rubbed the back of my neck uncomfrotably "uh I think my friends are right Malfoy, I mean you haven't been our friends at all since the middle of the war when you ended up on Mrs. Weasley's door steps soaking cold, so I don't think it's you know right for me to read Remus's letter out to you."

Hermione and Ron looked smug but I swear I thought I saw a hint of hurt flash through his eyes before he stood up and glared at me and walked towards the door. "Fine be that way, you bloody bastards" he said coldly than smirked looking at Ron who glared back.

"...but you better watch yourself Granger, the Weasle is not as loyal as you think" he said smirking when Ron went pale, I glared at Malfoy as he walked off.

"What do you mean not loyal, Ron what was he saying?" she hissed at him.

Ron laughed nervously and tried to calm down Hermione while I chased down Malfoy.

"Hey!" I called after him.

Malfoy turned around crossing his arms waiting for me as I caught up with him. "What was that all about?" I said glaring at him.

"Listen here potter - "

I cut him off "Harry" I said.

"What?"

I couldn't help but smile at the confusion that came across his face "if we are to be friends call me Harry"

Malfoy stared at me for a while then gave me a one shoulder shrug and leaned against the wall "it'll take time, but you know _Harry"_ he purred grabbing my hands and placing them on the wall beside his hips.

I gulped as his cold hands ran up and down my arms "we aren't just _friends, _are we" he whispered leaning up to whisper in my ear, even though I had to bend down slightly and he had to stand on his tiptoes.

My face flushed slightly as he nibbled on my earlobe. "Malfoy" I started but stopped when he pulled away with a glare on his face and I winced "well to you we are friends...maybe not even" he said pushing me away from him.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to get closer but he placed both of his hands on my chest to stop me from getting closer. "Oh you don't remember what you said back their in the room about me, and not reading Lupin's letter to you, or whatever it was."

I sighed and pressed my forehead to his, he glared at me through his bangs, those cold eyes used to scare me slightly until I got used to them. "I'm sorry but...it's true you never respected nor liked Remus" I said ignoring his shock look.

"Excuse me!" he exclaimed shoving me away fully this time. "Draco" I started ignoring his tense stance when I called his name. "You have to respect me and my family members" I said but he ignored me.

"Draco" I started again but he glared at me "why are you being so stubborn" I said moving closer again but he again placed his hands on my chest keeping me at bay. I smiled at his stubborn yet spoilt actions.

"You can't get everything you're way" I said nuzzling into his cheek, I placed a tender kiss to his cheek as he flushed. "I-I never said that" he said trying to push me away but gave up and clenched his fist into my shirt.

"Say you're sorry" I said but he glared at me and shook his head. Sighing I rested my forehead against his slim shoulder "fine...come on" I said straightening up, Malfoy glanced at me walked passed me back into the room.

I followed to see Ron and Hermione sitting on a two seated couch, they both glanced at Malfoy who was sitting on the slightly creaky bed, getting comfortable, he picked up the letter then the diary.

"Well don't just wait for the grass to grow, come on" Malfoy said smirking. I gave both of my friends a helpless smile as they glared at malfoy who ignored their stares. "Okay" I said going to sit down next to malfoy a bit to close but not too close so Hermione and Ron didn't get a clue.

"Well first, malfoy has to say something to you guys" I couldn't help but smirk as Malfoy's own smirk fell from his face as he glanced at me. "No, I'm not!" he growled at me.

"I guess, we are just going to sit here and stare at each other until you apologize." I had to get Malfoy to relize that making fun of someone isn't right without apologizing.

Malfoy crossed his arms "they started it so they should apologize first" he said calmly.

I glanced at them as they glanced around uneasily. "Fine, we're sorry Malfoy" both of them muttered. Malfoy smirked then it fell when he saw my pointed stare and sighed.

"I-I'm s-sor-ry" he stuttered out. In a low voice he _had_ to add "dumb asses."

"Whatever" I muttered then opened the letter and read.

_Dear Harold - _I didn't get to finish before Malfoy busted out laughing, even Hermione cracked a grin while Ron devolped into chuckled. I glared at all of them a light blush coming upon my cheeks "What's so funny" I gritted out even though I knew what was so funny.

"H-Harold!" Malfoy gasped his pale face flushed "oh merlin! that's hilarious!"

"Sh-shut up!" I growled at him but he kept on kept giggling "I'm starting without you" I muttered.

"Okay, I'll stop" he said heaving a deep breath.

_Dear Harold, even though I know you don't like this name but you're parents put this as you're real name._

_Harry I'm giving you my journals from my life in hogwarts, I started when I was in fifth year, so I'm sorry you won't be able to learn about my earlier years but I'll writer about my memories in them so hopefully you'll get the time to read them and understand how we lived in Hogwarts. I hope you live a happy life and I know if you read this...I'm dead or other wise, I would have been too scared to show you all my secrets - Love Moony._

"Moony? who's that" Malfoy said leaning in a bit closer. "Uh that's Remus's nickname" I said. "Oooh"

I put the letter down and picked up the first Journal and looked at it..."**Fifth Year Journal 1"**

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**_so this is my starting chapter of "Remus Lupin's Journals" :D  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**So for those who read the first chapter...I made a mishap, it was supposed to start in 4th not 5th year, so sorry! even though I know, that it's a journal, and in a journal there aren't supposed to very detailish, I'm just going back to flashbacks and so forth stuff like that :)**

**IHI!I**

* * *

_Journal, Malfoy again decided to play joke on James but this time, I think James took a bit too seriously. Also He's going on a bit of a rage rampage, pacing back and forth in the train cell. I wonder if they will ever grow up..._

I set down my journal and sighed "James, you should calm down, it _was_ a harmless prank" I said. James snorted and huffed sitting down with his arms crossed glaring out the window.

Looking to my left was Peter lying down on the empty space next to me, his jacket covering his chubby frame. In front of me was Sirius nibbling on piece of chocolate that I gave him.

"So what are you going to do, to get back at him of course" Sirius said, I glared at him "no James you can't, it's the beginning of a new school year. Don't you want to start off fresh and _not_ get into trouble?"

James and Sirius coughed back at a laugh and I glared at them harder, "stupid imbeciles" I muttered and went back to my writing.

..._Sometimes I swear, both of them get on my bloody nerves! They always every single time make fun of my nerdish activities or how I dress, proper and prim. You are an English Gentleman; please at least dress like one._

"Hey Pete, finally up."

I glanced at my right to see Peter rubbing his eyes, he sat up then eyed the chocolate bar near my thigh. I winced as his eyes glazed, sighing I took a large chunk off and handed it to him.

Sirius pouted then whined about how Peter got the larger portion of my chocolate but I just cut him off with a icy glare; not wanting to deal with either of them right now. For the rest of the ride, I ignored them and just like that it felt as though a few minutes which was actually at least two hours we were in the bedroom setting up our clothes.

James and Sirius tousled around on the floor, Peter was already asleep his lump underneath the blanket snoring away. "Hey Remi?"

I looked behind my shoulder to see Sirius sitting on James's back while holding his legs "hm?" I hummed then turned back to my slacks folding them crisp and gently. "What's got you so quite?" he asked. I shrugged and placed my folded clothing into my drawer; "nothing just tired, and with both of you yelling. I'm getting a headache" I lied and gave both of them a fake glare which they laughed uneasily and crawled away from me.

I sighed in relief, I felt bad for lying but they were giving me a headache. Another year almost gone, for some odd reason school year goes by fast and summer break goes slow; I know in a matter of months schools going to be over and I'm going to have to head back to my old home, to the horrible memories...

"Good night, James. Good night Sirius" I said to them and got into bed pulling the comforter over me. Sirius and James were both hunched over whispering over something when they glanced up.

"Already? Moony, it's only eight?" Sirius said.

I nodded "yeah but I'm tired" I murmured closing my eyes.

"Well good night then" Sirius said still frowning, I smiled "goodnight" I whispered going into a deep sleep.

* * *

The morning I woke up was with a face full of hippogriff feathers dumped on me. I laughed tiredly then winced when Sirius jumped into bed with me, I watched as he scooted back into the pillows and rested his arms behind his back laying down next to me.

"Soo, are you going to tell me why you were so upset yesterday?" he asked.

I stared at him then got up ignoring his frown, "nothing Sirius. Just tired" I muttered.

"You're lying, stop bloody lying to me Rem!" he shouted. I turned to glare at him but stopped when I met his stormy gaze; glazed with determination, I smiled tiredly _nothing can go pass him_ giving up I sat down next to him.

Sirius sat up and looked at me, "I just missed you guys, that's all. And I don't want to go back home" I said. Sirius's frowned melted away into a burning grin, I laughed as he nuzzled into my hair.

"Aww blimey Rem, you could have stayed with me during the summer if you wanted to" he cooed. I glared at him and he grinned sheepishly "don't you use that baby voice on me Sirius, and besides won't you're mother be upset if I did" I said getting back up.

I grabbed my towel and clothes heading towards the showers, Sirius followed after me. I met up with James and Frank who were in their shorts battling each other for the shampoo.

"I know, but I went to live with James now. You could have gone there" Sirius said slipping out of everything but his shorts like everyone else. "Yeah but I don't want to be a bother" I said following him and standing underneath the shower-head that let loose a string of warm water.

I felt goose-bumps erupt on my skin as the water cascaded down my body. "You're not a bother Remus" Sirius said seriously. I felt myself smile at him but said nothing else.

While Sirius was in and out of the shower, I stayed in there for a while letting the warm water lather up my scarred body. I was broken from my trance when I heard voices from the boy's common room.

For some reason I felt as though it's was Professor McGonagall's voice. I quickly washed up and wrapped a towel around my waist and placed a towel around my neck. Walking out of the shower and sure enough there was Professor McGonagall standing there scowling at James who looked red on the cheeks but I saw his eyes glittering with mischief.

Behind her I saw Malfoy, my eyes widened and I almost let out a gasp but I didn't want him to glare at me. Sure no matter how flamboyant and girly he may be but Malfoy sure knew how to use his wand.

There stood Malfoy, his long light blonde hair cut short near his ears; with his new hair he actually looked like a teen boy instead of a very flamboyant girl with a flat chest. I saw his light gray eyes water up and he was glaring angrily at James. "How dare you, Mr. Potter _sneak _into a Slytherines common room and charm Malfoy's shampoo. I know he may have played a prank on you, **but** Mr. Potter that was on the train. Right now we are in Hogwarts and you know for the sure of a prank like this." she said.

Malfoy's mouth quivered as if he were ready about to cry, I looked to see Sirius holding in his laugh but ended up covering his face with my pillow letting out small chocking noise.

I winced when Malfoy whirled on Sirius "don't you dare laugh, Black! I swear I'm going to get you, wait _both_ of you for this!" he snarled and was about to take out his wand when James shouted.

"Don't bring him in this! Also don't be a girl, it's just hair!"

Wrong move.

McGonagall shrieked when Malfoy pounced on James like a cat screaming curses. Everyone moved out of the way as both of them tousled on the ground. "Let go! Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter get off of each other!" McGonagall yelled at them.

They didn't listen, but I saw as Malfoy got the upper hand and sat on James's waist, everyone's eyes widened as Malfoy drew back his fist and punched James straight in the face, not once but twice. James sucked in a breath and held his both screaming into it.

"Enough!" everyone looked at McGonagall. "Malfoy get off of Potter this instant, both of you will receive detention!" her icy tone sent a chill down everyone's spine

Malfoy blushed and got up leaving James on the ground crying holding his bloody nose and probably black eye "Mr. Lupin, get dressed and escort Mr. Potter to the hospital wing" McGonagall said.

I nodded and went to get my drawer when her voice stopped me. "Better yet, Malfoy as another bonus of your punishment, how about _you_ will take Potter to the hospital wing, and Potter as for your bonus, I'm making it sure that your nose will heal the Muggle way and Malfoy will have to treat it...Good day boys" she said coldly and left.

There was an awkward silence with Malfoy clearing his throat once before looking at James who sniffled and got up, sure enough his nose was bloody and purple from the tip, and his eye was already getting near a purple color.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you" Malfoy said coldly.

"Well it's you're bloody fault!" Sirius yelled and helped up James, I sighed and rubbed my temple _if only would have left him alone._

Malfoy eyed James were weary eyes, yet still helped James limp out "...I'm so going to get you for this..." James muttered as he was helped out of the room.

There was a moment of silence then everyone started getting dressed, me including. I could feel Sirius's eyes on me and I knew what he was thinking already; and once the last person left from the room he let it out.

"Why weren't you defending Prongs!" he cried.

I ignored him and fixed my tie then combed my hair, "Rem?" Sirius growled walking over to me. I turned around and met his stormy eyes with a challenging glare of my own.

"Why are you taking that spoiled brat side instead of our own friend" he hissed.

Sighing I picked up rucksack "Sirius, I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm only suggesting that we start off fresh this year, I truly don't want to start an argument with the Slytherines maybe not until the middle of year but we just got to school and I was hoping for a quite year."

Even after explaining, Sirius was fuming "but that still doesn't explain why you took-" I cut him off right there.

"For Merlin's sake Sirius! I didn't take Malfoy's side nor did I take prongs so I don't get why you are so mad at me! Yeah maybe I should have defended James but for what cause? He had it coming didn't he?!"

Sirius pouted and stomped off, I swear that boy is like a over emotional girl sometimes and _he_ says girls are confusing.

* * *

The day went on and Malfoy had become James's personal servant, well that's how Sirius put it. Expect he obviously had to sleep in his own dorms but McGonagall said until James's black eyes and broken nose doesn't fix back the Muggle way (James's punishment also two week of detention) he has to take care of James.

Sirius was thrilled about the idea at first until Malfoy made a three minuet lecture about he was only going to help _"Pot-head_" and only him. A few creepy first years got the wrong idea when Malfoy screamed it. Then the first rumor started, **_Malfoy and Potter dating?_**

After the group of girls ran away giggling like made, Malfoy blushed and stuttered at them to come back, Sirius busted out laughing on the floor while James took out his wand and threatened to castrate Sirius for laughing.

It was a awkward day that day, barely Malfoy and James could look at each other without blushing. It died down a week later when Dumbledore had to get rid of the rumors after Mr. Malfoy threatened the school, he told everyone about the prank and punishment.

After that, days when by smoothly, nothing big happened and James's made Sirius apologize to me and said it was his fault for doing that prank. "How in the bloody hell are we supposed to solve this riddle for Runes" James's cried.

Sirius nudged James's shoulder and pointed at Malfoy who was sitting a few tables away completely done with his runes homework and was knowing writing the essay for Potions.

"Oh Slave~" James called, I saw a tick in Malfoy's jaw and couldn't help but smile, he got to flustered and angry with James so easily it was hilarious. "Yes" he called back walking over to James.

"Malfoy, you know since I could only use one eye, I can't seem to find the answer to this riddle. You don't by any chance have the answer..." he trailed off. Malfoy's fist clenched and he stomped over to his table grabbed the scroll and threw it at James's; it smacked him on the chest.

"Take it you bloody bastard" he growled then glared at Sirius who was ready to copy down the answer. "Oi! You have both eyes working so find the answer yourself" he said, Sirius ignored him.

I knew that was a bad move because Malfoy has Sirius by his jacket levitating him towards me with his wand "I said find it yourself or copy from you're other gryffindork freak" he growled and plopped down next to James's and continued working on his essay.

With a great deal of puppy dog eyes and a deal of him buying me a year full of chocolates, I let him copy my Runes and Potions homework. Getting out of my journal I started writing.

It was probably around midnight when Sirius had finally was done copying my homework. "I'm beat" he murmured looking completely exhausted. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it takes so much energy to copy your best mates' homework" I said sarcastically standing up neatly gathering my scrolls. "Oh hilarious" Sirius muttered standing up stretching his legs.

Stuffing my books back into my rucksack, I was about to leave when a shocking imagine caught my eye. "Siri" I whispered tugging on Sirius's sleeve "hmm?" He hummed coming over to lay head on top of mine "look" I said pointing.

"What the f-!" I quickly covered his mouth with my hand "Hush!" I whispered harshly at him. Sirius glared at me but didn't say anything else. I turned back around to the sleeping couple.

Malfoy head resting cozily on James's shoulder who had his head resting on the blonds'. "I swear, I'm going to fucking castrate Malfoy to the next century, who the hell does he think he is" Sirius growled.

"Leave em' Come on, let's get back to the dorms" I said grabbing Sirius's hand; he grumbled but let me lead him back to the dorms "why are you leaving them there, for a hundred percent sure, I know you hate Malfoy's guts as much as I do."

Smiling I leaned in closer to Sirius "I never hated him Sirius; it was...just a dislike for him. You can never hate someone Sirius" with that said Sirius snorted "yeah right, I'm sure I hate Malfoy"

I didn't argue with him because if I did, he would end up sulking and pouting to sleep then wake up really cranky, so I just let it be.

* * *

_Journal_

_The whole slave thing has been going on for a while, after that night Malfoy would always look flustered around James but he never quite on teasing us, it was like a habit of his, he couldn't live without it. Now that I think about it, It just teasing; we are young and stupid so people say things, they do things that they regret the next second that the part of grouping up._

_James never took it to heart but would always have a obnoxious remark back at Malfoy which they ended up in an insult war, it never ends. Sirius is still slightly upset but he'll get over, I think he's jealous that James is hanging around with Malfoy a lot and instead of him, also they haven't done any pranks yet. So now Sirius is devising a plan to get ride of Malfoy for a while so they could do a prank. I just hope this isn't big or they'll get in trouble...again...also Malfoy's hair is growing but slowly._

* * *

"I hope James makes Malfoy bald" Ron muttered, Draco glared at him "shut your mouth ginger" he retorted. Ron glared at him but didn't say anything "I think it's time to call it a night yeah?" Hermione said standing up.

Ron agreed and also stood leaving me and Draco on the bed, "You guys go, I'll catch up later" I said to them slowly packing up. They left with a pop so it was just me and him.

"I really hate you friends" Draco said crossing his legs, I smirked "they feel the same" I said. "Mph! I never did anything to them" he said pouting. I walked over and knelt down slightly placing both of my hands on his cheek "what didn't you do" I whispered before kissing him, Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me closer to him.

My tongue traced his lips and he trembled before opening his mouth, my tongue eased in and played with his. God it was so sensual, he could kiss heavenly; I moved my hands to the back of his thighs, grasping them I stood up making him wrap his legs around my waist, my arms gripping his thighs. Draco pulled away and a heavily line of saliva connected out tongues.

"You're disgusting" Draco moaned then leaned in close to suck on my tongue, I let out an open mouth groan as he kept on sucking. My hands wandered up from his thighs to his arse squeezing them.

Draco gasped letting go of my tongue, he trailed open mouth kisses from my jaw down my neck while I was massaging his arse in heavy movements. I winced when his mouth latched onto the side of my neck, he sucked harshly on the spot then smoothed it over with his tongue then went on nibbling on it. I winced when he bit a bit to hard. I could literally feel him smirk against my neck and he bit it again "Malfoy" I drawled. "Sorry" he muttered when kissed the spot then kissed up my jaw to my lips.

Malfoy pulled away with a small peck, he wiped his mouth and gave me a dirty grin. "Get a little excited aren't we potter" he purred and arched his back into my hands.

I blushed and that's when I noticed my hands had from from his arse to inside his trousers and underwear to his bare arse. I pulled away and Malfoy got off of me righting himself up. "Well I have to go, my mother is dying to see me."

"Later scar-head" he said grabbing my tie pulling me hard to a harsh kiss then disappeared. "Bye..." I murmured then went back on unpacking Remus's journals setting them up for later reading.

* * *

**So how you guys think, and yes I know there are very little Draco and Harry fans out there and even more less James and Lucius fan, trust me. I'm not a fan but I don't mind them being together I just felt the urge to do it.**

**Anyways I know this chapter has been late but, I was so caught up on my school work and I swear I tried to get the chance to write once in a while but I couldn't.**

**So anyways and yes I know, Harry and Draco might be a little out of character but don't worry they'll get back in! :)) Love you guys!**


End file.
